<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Natural Born Killers by ANONYMOUSSS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100069">Natural Born Killers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOUSSS/pseuds/ANONYMOUSSS'>ANONYMOUSSS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Lolita, M/M, Natural Born Killers - Freeform, 谋杀夫夫</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOUSSS/pseuds/ANONYMOUSSS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1998, blood&amp;semen, California’ sunshine, death&amp;love, scarlet dirt...<br/>They are always on their way to heaven...<br/>These make for a romantic orgy.<br/>警告* 是“天生杀人狂”的au，人物严重OOC，拔粗俗暴力，威尔是个婊子脑子有病。<br/>      拔30岁，薇20岁（20岁是为了保命，可以代入得更小一些）。<br/>      这是一对儿疯子一路杀人做爱的故事。<br/>      二人是天生的恶人，无慈悲无道德。<br/>      涉及到非cp向性行为。<br/>      Plus：writing more than 5000 words is made me sick, so if nobody likes<br/>this, i’m gonna run away and never say goodbye :P</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Natural Born Killers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>“你要去哪，婊子。”<br/>少年的身体在门前僵住，漂亮的脸蛋儿上没有任何表情。他的脸上迅速飞起一片潮红，吊着蓝绿色的眼睛，嘴角扯出一抹讥笑。他转过身，望着那个肥头大耳的男人——这个脑袋像是发霉的烂土豆一样的中年男人——发黄的白色无袖背心松松垮垮地套在那具满是横肉的身体上，一手拎着酒瓶，另一只手拍着他那浑圆的肚子，摇摇晃晃地向他走过来。如果这个人出现在街边儿，威尔是会好好往他身上啐上一口浓痰，还要狠狠地咒骂两声才过瘾。但现在，他得管这个男人叫声“好爸爸”。<br/>“我要和朋友出去跳舞。”威尔的手指勾着被自己剪得破边儿的圆领，露出一片瓷白的肌肤，那里嫩得出水，是少年人独有的干净。<br/>“你休想！你他妈敢出门我就把你的肥屁股操烂！”男人气急败坏地冲过来，他揪起威尔的衣领，另一只油滑的手掌顺着衣服的缝隙钻到少年的怀里，胡乱的捏着手里的软肉，那几根粗得像是短胡萝卜丁儿的指头掐着柔软肿胀的乳头在手里把玩着。<br/>威尔的脸被狠狠地扇了一巴掌，火烧云爬上苍白的脸颊，他像块轻飘飘的破布被人随意掷在地上，但惩恶的人并不满足，还要用脚肆意践踏着他柔软的腹部。他疼得弯着身子，捂住头，在手臂的缝隙里望着在餐厅里吃饭的妈妈和那头猪仔一样的弟弟。<br/>他们对这边发生的事熟视无睹，心安理得。<br/>那婆娘对着电视上演的剧笑得发痴，她按着遥控器神经质地切换着频道。<br/>威尔的头发被人揪着提了起来，他的下巴被捏得生疼，然后男人臭烘烘地鸡巴塞进了他的嘴里，噎进他的喉咙。他的头被固定在那根鸡巴上前后晃动着，黑栗色的卷发在头顶无力地跳动着。他眯起眼睛，鼻子却被那肮脏的阴毛扎得刺痛。他没有来得及，或者说根本不允许他反应过来，那根鸡巴射着粘臭的精液灌满了他的喉咙和鼻腔，他被呛得脸通红。<br/>阴茎拔出的时候，黏答答的精液从嘴里溢出，流进了皱巴巴的衣领里。<br/>威尔面无表情地看着对面的男人把那根疲软的阴茎塞进他的裤裆里。<br/>门突然被扣响了，并不急促但令人无法忽视。<br/>“去开门，贱人。”<br/>男人的嘴里喷着酒气催促着，他的语气里带着射精后的满足和疲惫，他并不会因为把精液射进自己儿子的嘴巴里而感到愧疚。<br/>威尔慢腾腾地从地上爬了起来，打开了门。<br/>门外站着一个带着舌帽的男人，他高大结实的身躯像是被困在那身沾满油污的灰白色工作服里，衣服上印着“幸运狗速运”的黑色字体。他手里提着一大袋沉重的冷冻肉，看起来并不费力。紫褐色的眼球藏在深陷的眉骨里，笑眯眯地望着威尔的脸。<br/>一脸病态的玫瑰少年，蓝绿色的眼睛围着一圈乌紫的淤青，并不丑陋，甚至令人动容，想要好好亲吻那薄薄的眼睑。微翘的鼻尖令人不禁遐想，他总是在似有若无地和你撒娇。樱粉色的唇瓣沾着腥浓的精液，威尔抬起手背随意地抹去。<br/>威尔弯起了眼睛，他甩了甩细瘦的手腕然后摸向对方已经勃起的性器，描绘着那惊人的尺寸，他倚在男人的肩膀上，俯在对方的耳边像是在诉说绵绵的爱意。<br/>“你叫什么名字？”<br/>“汉尼拔。”他揽住少年的窄腰，低着头急切地探寻着对方的唇瓣。<br/>“叫我威尔，我要和你在一起。”少年含住对方的舌头，模模糊糊地念着破碎的字句，齿香与精液混合的淫靡的气息涌入汉尼拔的鼻腔里，“带我走吧，汉尼拔。” <br/>“好。”汉尼拔放下手中的冻肉，他把威尔的头拦进自己的脖颈，他望着对面那个粗鄙的男人皱起眉头，“我来为您送货，先生。顺便，我要带走你的儿子。”<br/>男人像是听到了什么好笑的话，他笑得咳了起来，唾沫飞到了他的衣襟，他抹了抹嘴巴，“你做梦。”<br/>汉尼拔并不恼，他的手插进威尔的卷发里轻轻揉弄着。然后转身回到了车里。<br/>当一辆破旧的皮卡疯了一样撞烂了那个破旧的窗户时，威尔兴奋极了，他不在乎那些碎玻璃割伤了他的皮肤，血珠像断线的珍珠四处飞散着，他拍着双手跳了起来。<br/>那个贱婆子吓软了腿，哭喊着爬向楼梯口，猪仔放下手里的叉子怔怔地看着眼前发生的一幕，脸上的肥肉堆在下巴上一颤一颤的。<br/>威尔想，他终于有了一场热闹的舞会！<br/>他开心得死去，怪叫着抄起了木椅抡向他的“好爸爸”，那颗烂土豆被砸开了花，喷出汩汩鲜血。<br/>老男人的眼睛被血糊住，伸着手试图抓住眼前那个不听话的贱婊子。<br/>汉尼拔拎起对方的领子，击打着那颗血肉模糊的头部，血肉在拳头之间飞舞着，然后将那可怜的脑袋按进了鱼缸里。<br/>威尔看着老男人撅着屁股扭动着身体挣扎着，他踹了两脚，然后随手从厨房里抽出一把水果刀，他狠狠地用刀尖戳刺着对方的屁股，偶尔刀尖会戳到对方的骨头，他就兴致高昂地，模仿着性交的动作在对方的屁股里搅动着。<br/>水缸里的水逐渐变成一片红海，那个男人也不再挣扎，肥胖的身躯栽进浴缸里，他的裤裆已经被血水浸湿。<br/>少年笑出了眼泪，混合着血水模糊了他的五官，如同一株毒罂粟，淬着恶意绽放在年龄模糊的脸上。<br/>威尔晃了晃头，手里拿着那把水果刀随意比划着。他想象自己是个冷酷无情的职业杀手，手腕却像个巧主妇那样翻着漂亮的花。<br/>还没来得及拥有成熟的果实，他就被人剥开了果皮，赤裸裸地来到人间。<br/>这样的场景取悦了汉尼拔骨子里恶劣的兴味，他大笑着拥住了少年。<br/>有什么能比得上恋人环在脖颈处的双臂呢，那颤抖的睫毛像是抖动的蝴蝶羽翼，飞到了心窝里，吸吮着心房的爱意。<br/>汉尼拔走到在地上爬动的女人面前，抬脚碾住对方的手指，他听到女人发出刺耳凄厉的啼哭，露出愉悦的神色。<br/>威尔跪在女人的面前， 他用刀利落地割破了女人的脖子。血如潮水喷涌而出，淋透了威尔的身体，他是被焚烧的法厄同，在下落中跌进灼热的血池。<br/>他举起那柄刀，在昏黄的光晕下看了许久。<br/>“爸爸，妈妈。”<br/>威尔痴迷地注视着上面淋淋的血迹，笑得像只唱朝歌的莺燕。<br/>汉尼拔并没有打扰他的情绪，他将车里的机油点燃，看着火舌贪婪地吞噬着这件破旧的房屋，他看到那个在餐桌上保持着最初的姿势的小男孩，然后竖起食指，贴在轻轻努起的唇边。<br/>汉尼拔抱起瘫坐在地上的威尔，对方瘫软在自己的怀里，那双蓝绿色的眼睛映着火光射出迷人的光彩，它们兴奋地看着眼前的一切，为死亡与重生无声地歌唱。无论被血液冲刷还是被火焰焚烧，都无法抹去纯粹的恶意。<br/>2<br/>“汉尼拔和威尔是最近社会上出现的年轻罪犯，他们在公路上一路狂奔，所到之处必有命案发生，他们对生命的漠视和残酷令他们成为警察头疼的对象。年轻人对这种符号化的杀人狂表现出畸形的狂热和崇拜，他们聚集在街上游行，穿着各种反潮流的衣服，将汉尼拔和威尔视作偶像，他们高呼着口号，表达着对杀人狂赤裸裸的性欲，并自愿将自己的生命献给他们。”</p>
<p>猩红的泥土环抱着蜿蜒无尽的公路，像是一条长长的脐带。一辆奶绿色的敞篷跑车在平坦的路上奔驰着，“Dodge”的银色铭牌在加州的阳光下闪耀着刺眼的冷光。<br/>“我饿了。”威尔的下巴垫在手臂上，懒懒地趴在车门上，风卷着热气吹乱了那头卷发。<br/>“我可没有地方给你找点吃的，你得自己想办法了，威尔。”汉尼拔倚靠在车门上，漫不经心地开着车，他一只手把着方向盘，另一只手轻轻捏了捏男孩的后颈，然后暧昧地滑进宽松的领口。<br/>威尔转了个身，他歪着头，吊着杏眼打量着这个男人。男人的身上随意地套着黑色的短衫，花色的衬衣随风飘动着，时髦的黑色墨镜架在灰金色的头发上，英俊阴郁的脸上总是难以流露出主人的情绪。他没有回应威尔的目光，而是直视着远方的地平线，但嘴角却不以为意地微翘着。<br/>天生的恶胚。<br/>威尔的阴茎勃起了。<br/>他脱掉裤子随意扔在一边，把笔直的腿搭在车窗上，用手撸动着自己的阴茎。即使风吹在脸上，也无法抹去上面的红晕，他仰着头，阖起双眼，嘴里吐出不知耻的淫声细语。<br/>威尔扭过头，吹乱的头发栖在那张小脸上，露出一双猫儿一样的蓝眼睛，衔着欢愉的眼泪，它们望着汉尼拔的肉体，发出求欢的信号。<br/>“帮帮我... 汉尼拔... 求你了！”双唇含着一片又软又红的舌头，露出不经意的痴态。<br/>汉尼拔瞥了对方一样，伸出右手攥住对方坚挺的欲望，但是他并不想好心地满足对方，于是捻起食指和拇指拉扯着对方的阴毛，他听见对方发出急促的轻喘，令他没有失望的是，对方的阴茎变得更硬了。<br/>他的手有规律地上下动着，手指划过对方的龟头，同时不忘在冠状沟打着圆圈。马眼儿里流出滑腻的液体，润湿了那根肉茎，他的指腹格外留恋龟头上的软肉，有些恶趣味地抠弄着。<br/>威尔掀开自己的上衣，瓷白的肌肤上闪着细小金色的绒毛，他用手指捻揉着自己的乳粒，拉扯那里好让自己拥有更加清晰敏锐的快感，直到它变得又硬又红，坚挺得像颗小葡萄。<br/>一辆改装的敞篷跑车企图从他们旁边超车，上面有两个男人和一个女人，吵闹的金属乐“The Trooper”伴随着男人的污言秽语和女人的尖叫声，他们对着威尔做着下流的手势，高声叫骂着“sissy”和“AIDS”。<br/>威尔不耐烦地翻了个白眼，他从座位下掏出一把手枪，干净利落地扣动扳机，子弹一枪射进了驾驶人的大脑，血花溅在旁边蠢女人的脸上，她的喉咙里冲出惊恐的呐喊。<br/>威尔开心极了，又开了两枪把另一个男人的胸打成烂番茄，他哼着模糊的笑声，看着那辆车逐渐失控偏离公路，冲向了两旁的荒地，直愣愣地撞到路边的石头侧翻在地上。<br/>“谁才是娘炮！臭婊子！”威尔举着枪的手对着那辆车比了个中指，嘴里吐出下流的脏话，随着身体的战栗，阴茎在汉尼拔的手中释放出汩汩精液，弄脏了那只素爱干净的大手。他对此并不感到抱歉。<br/>“你至少得装装样子，威尔。”汉尼拔的手指粘着精液刺入威尔的后穴，他的手指搅动着，感受着温暖的肠壁咬着他的手指。<br/>威尔的左脚顺着对方的大腿探入那硬得似铁一般的欲望，灵巧的脚趾描绘着阴茎的形状。<br/>“别担心，亲爱的，我会满足你的。”<br/>汉尼拔随意将车停在公路边，他把威尔扔在引擎盖上，掰开那两条又白又长的腿，将自己的阴茎捅进早已湿软的肉穴，他毫不留情地卡住对方的窄腰，宣泄着自己的兽欲，后腰的肌肉隆起狰狞的弧度。<br/>“你的阴道好紧。”<br/>“我没有那种该死的东西你这个混蛋！”威尔虽然嘴里叫骂着，但是双腿却紧紧勾住了对方的后背，他抬起自己的腰迎合着对方的操干，有力地撞击让他不得不用手撑住自己的身体。<br/>淫水淋湿了威尔的屁股，滴落在光滑的引擎盖上，汇成一滩透明的水渍。<br/>汉尼拔掐住威尔的喉咙，附身舔舐着男孩敏感的耳垂，他的气息喷入对方的耳廓，引起后穴一阵紧缩。<br/>“把你的屁股夹紧宝贝，不然我会让你把车舔干净。”<br/>威尔的手臂环住那颗高傲的头颅，他咬住对方的嘴唇，唇齿之间互相交换着炙热的吐息，口中溢出含糊的呻吟，后穴的快感令他的小腹收紧。<br/>当他被汉尼拔操到高潮的时候，威尔不受控制地摇晃着自己的屁股，直到对方将精液喷洒进软成烂泥的肉穴里，与他的身体融为一体。<br/>威尔的双腿无力地垂下，他懒懒地躺在引擎盖上，望着男人餍足的神情，在脸颊上给了对方一个响亮的吻。<br/>“我爱你。”<br/>汉尼拔的上半身卧躺在威尔的腹部，他平静地闭上眼睛，感受着对方的体温，以此来幻想威尔身体里的温度。</p>
<p>3<br/>这里只是一座普通的吊桥，它又小又破，远不及金门大桥那样经典。<br/>底下是一条又小又窄的河湾，浑浊的汌水向远处奔涌。<br/>无趣，单调，干枯。<br/>这一切在威尔的眼里漂亮极了。他的手兴奋地攥着栏杆，关节泛出苍白的骨头。他对着远处的天空念叨着毫无意义的词句，风吞没了他的声音。<br/>“汉尼拔...”威尔的头顶披着一条白色的纱巾——像是随意从窗帘上扯下来的一条，它盖住了少年的脸蛋，五官在朦胧的薄纱下若隐若现，他的嘴里反复念着呓语，间或在舌尖藏着汉尼拔的名字，“你是我的新娘，我要娶你...”<br/>汉尼拔的喉咙里发出戏谑的笑声，温柔地注视着面前的男孩，他牵起威尔的左手，然后亲手将银色的荆棘套进对方的无名指里。<br/>“如你所愿。”<br/>汉尼拔的左手戴着同样的戒指。<br/>那枚戒指廉价，粗糙，丑陋，边缘有一些碍事的倒刺，扎进细嫩的皮肤里，伴随着酥麻的疼痛。但威尔却幸福得死去，倘若汉尼拔愿意和他一起跳下这激流中，哪怕肺里被污秽的河水灼烧，让死亡夺走他的呼吸，他也是肯的。他愿意和他在无人知晓的世界里腐烂成糜。<br/>威尔激动地掀开头纱，吻住他的新娘，对方热烈地回应着他的期许，他们的唇齿相拥在一起，甜涩的津液湿润了紧附的唇瓣，再也无法分离。<br/>雪色的头纱被风偷偷卷走，顺着河桥飞向奔流的河川。</p>
<p>4<br/>奶绿色的道奇驶入一座普通的小镇，狭窄的道路两旁挤满来来往往的人群，小镇上多的是年轻漂亮的妞儿。<br/>这让威尔的心情没有那么糟糕了。他与汉尼拔在吵架的时候开枪打死了警察，虽然争执的原因仅仅是面包上的奶酪脆皮。他们谁都懒得处理那具尸体，便随意放了火任其燃烧。<br/>威尔还在生气是因为汉尼拔还没有对他道歉，他的面包被对方扔出了窗外，他恨极了。<br/>不过威尔的心眼儿很小，向来装不进太多的东西，除了对汉尼拔浓烈的爱意，没有什么能够占据那里超过三分钟。<br/>现在，他被路边的学生吸引了目光。<br/>那一群男男女女里，有身上穿着蓝白相间的橄榄球球衣的男生，也有穿着短裙的性感女孩簇拥着那群身体壮士的男生，他们在讨论社团活动的事。<br/>威尔看入了迷，直到听到耳边传来一声清脆的口哨声。<br/>威尔扭头怒气冲冲地瞪着对方的脸。<br/>“你太讨厌了！”<br/>威尔生气的时候总会把温顺的眉毛拧在一起，灰绿的眼睛睁得更圆，连小巧的鼻尖也翘到天上去，下颌线紧紧地绷成一条干净的弧线。<br/>任谁都不会惧怕眼前愤怒的美人。<br/>“你想要什么，威尔。”汉尼拔从来都不会克制自己的欲望，他在路人的眼皮子底下亲吻着男孩的嘴唇。<br/>“想要你离我远点。”<br/>“你真的这样想吗？”<br/>“我...”<br/>“如果你真的这样想，我现在就走。”<br/>威尔脸上的怒意褪得一干二净，变得苍白而虚弱，他的眼睛里盛满惊慌，那张平时伶俐的嘴无助地嗫嚅着。<br/>“不...你不能走...”威尔抓住汉尼拔的手臂，他的指甲嵌入皮肉，对方面无表情的脸让他惶惶不安，他恨死自己，竟然说出这种叫两个人伤心的话。<br/>汉尼拔捏住对方的手腕，将它送到自己的唇边，他吻着骨节分明的手指，将关节舔出湿润的红晕。<br/>“我不会离开你，我永远不会主动离开。”汉尼拔安抚着男孩，“现在，你得告诉我你想要什么，亲爱的。”<br/>威尔的耳朵里只能听见对方沙哑的声音，它是如此轻易的抚弄着威尔的伤心和快乐。他忘记了前一秒令他心脏砰砰跳动的惧意，嘴角漾起羞恼的弧度。<br/>多么可怜又单纯的人！<br/>“我想去学校。”威尔垂着眼睛，像个在爸爸面前讨糖吃的男孩。<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“你总是什么都懂，什么都会，可是我一无是处，我太没用了。”<br/>“怎么会呢！威尔，我的宝贝，你是个了不起的家伙，”汉尼拔的手温柔地插进男孩的头发里，感受着那头蓬乱的卷发在手指间跳动，“你想要学任何东西我都可以教给你，我是你的老师，也是你的父亲，你的情人，我愿意满足你的一切请求。”<br/>汉尼拔深情注视着威尔的脸，他的眼睛里流露出极细微少见的痴迷，他想，若是威尔愿意，他愿意将这群年轻的男女折成血淋淋的心脏献到他心爱的男孩面前。<br/>他是这么想的，也是这么做的。<br/>威尔收到汉尼拔的“礼物”的时候感到惊奇，因为对方很少会带回来活的“猎物”。<br/>那个女人被绑在椅子上，她的衣服十分不雅的挂在身上，小麦色的皮肤上覆着一层薄汗。嘴里呜咽的嘶嚎被胶带封住，哭花了的眼线糊在她的脸上，顺着泪水颊蜿蜒而下，汇成一片黑色的污迹。<br/>她散发着如此无助的绝望与恐惧，却得不到另外两个人的一丝垂怜。<br/>汉尼拔轻轻唤着威尔的名字，“我想教会你的，是我活下去的世界，而我所存在的世界里不能没有你。”<br/>威尔搂住汉尼拔，给了他一个短暂而温暖的拥抱。<br/>他走向那个女人，对方因为他的靠近而哭得更加吵闹。他有些不耐烦，甚至在心底咀嚼着他自己都不愿意承认的嫉妒，他无法忍受在他与汉尼拔的身边出现第三个人。<br/>拳头恶狠狠地锤到她的太阳穴，于是这个世界重归安静。<br/>汉尼拔在他的背后指导着他使用几柄不同的手术刀，划开这具年轻的肉体，从皮肤，脂肪，肌肉，深入内脏，威尔做得认真极了。<br/>女人在剧痛中醒来，绝望的呻吟被闷在喉咙里，像是一只痛哭的鹅，她又在肉体的疼痛中昏过去，反复受难于身体四处传来的密密麻麻的痛感，她终于停止了哭嚎。<br/>她的头颅埋进自己的胸前，看着自己被刨开的胸腔，一双漂亮的手从里面小心翼翼地取出新鲜的脏器，上面淋着黑红色的血液，将那双手的皮肤衬得愈发苍白。它们极尽温情，像是抚慰爱人的脸庞，并尽可能地，让她活得更久。<br/>遗憾的是，她的头颅再也没有抬起来，不然她就可以看着他们享用自己的血肉，一起加入这场狂欢。<br/>他们的胸腔里发出心满意足地喟叹，彼此交换着咸湿的吻，在她的尸体面前热烈地倾诉着爱意，进行野蛮地交媾，精液溶进血水里，便再也寻不见了。<br/>构成了一幕再荒唐不过的，扭曲的，畸形的，又和谐的默剧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>